The Last Endeavor
by FairyGirlV
Summary: She's always getting into trouble. Lumi is a wild card and there is really know predicting her as the #2 hero endeavor soon finds out. Can he keep up with Lumi or will she and the rest of her family shake Musutafu and all of japan to its core. How will endeavor handle Lumi and her crazy antics or will she get the best of him.
1. Chapter 1 Meetings

_**Endeavor**_

 **Lumi"s POV**

 _We moved to Japan because of something I don't even remember now I think it has something to do with the fact that we are Villains well former villains. Which is amazing considering we were at the top number one on the American villain list for 8 almost 9 years the longest ever. Yet here I am sitting in a bar surrounded by a bunch of pathetic and annoying people. I could easily kill them all and in the old days I would have but now days I must be on my best behavior. Makes me really want to scream. Wonder what the others are doing maybe we can take a vacation to literally anywhere at this point._

After paying her bill Lumi left the bar. Not wanting to go back to the quiet apartment I share with my brother as he was almost never there. I decided to go to the apartment we use as a front in japan as a way to keep our selves hidden even though we are no longer active villains.

The road was packed with people despite the late hour. It was easing, the feeling of being a predator among sheep. _My wolf instincts are high tonight, wonder I should eat something. What am I in the mood for some Blonde Aquitaine or maybe some Black Angus? Nope I don't feel like going all the way to Saint Mihiel in Northeast France or Scotland. Uuuummaaaahhhh, I know Wagyu most commonly known as Kobe beef. There is a nice farm in_ _Matsusaka City in Mie Prefecture. Just a couple of towns over, I'll just swing by and grab one for diner._

"Hey sexy where you going?" Some punks asked as they surrounded her. Because of the crowded street people passing by were paying them no mind. Which is how they were able to surround her

 _You Know I get this all the time with my blue/cyan/turquoise hair and my orange eye I tend to stand out. My ghost white skin is the nail in the coffin usually someone else's after they make onto many comments about. I mean honestly I know I look like a cadaver the least you could do is try to ignore it._

"It appears that she is leaving." A new voice said behind her.

"E-E-ENDEVOR" the punks said cowering in fear and aww.

Who? _Curiosity it's going to be the end of me. Holy shit he's like two foot taller than me. I turned around and saw a wall of chest went looking for his face and bout gave myself whiplash. He has to be about 6' 5" and judging by his size I'd say he weighs 250lbs. to 260lbs of pure muscle. The delinquents are staring at him. I wonder why he's not giving of any murderous vibes in fact he seems to be quite relaxed. I need to break this up before I accidently eat one of them thinking about that wagyu beef has really made me hungry._

"Please just hump his leg already" Lumi spoke directing her comments toward the punks. _I'd do it. Nope class remember lock that shit down…dat dat dat dadadt …..Wait a minute that seams wrong._

"Watch it bitch!" one of the punks said as he spun back around.

Laughing Lumi spoke as she went to leave "watch this" She smugly waved over her shoulder. "Me walking away".

"Don't l even get a thank you?" Endeavor asked as he moved toward the group of punks which separated him from Lumi and her retreating form.

At this point Lumi is getting anxious and bored as well as a few other things. "Why should I you're just doing your job and besides you haven't dealt with them yet."

Endeavor waves off the last of her comment and says "I'll get to it but I figured its best to make sure that you are all right first?"

"You really should focus on your work. By the way I didn't catch your name?" Lumi smugly taunted the hero. She knew he was a hero but hadn't really care about it _. I wish I knew more about him. Oh well I can't be bothered right now._

"Endeavor" he said

"What" she asked having been lost in her thoughts and not paying attention to the man.

"My name is Endeavor" he repeated

"Oops forgot you were there! Oh well nice meeting you "Handover".Lumi terns and starts walking away again when he angrily shouts that him name is "ENDEVOR NOT HANDOVER!"

"Bendover?"

"Endeavor!"

"Bendable?"

"Endeavor!"

"Flammable?"

"Dammit woman its EN-DEA-VOR Endeavor! How are you even coming up with these names?" He shouted at her retreating form.

The eco of her laughing reaching him.

 **Endeavor pov**

 _It's been two days since I saved that woman from those punks and it still pisses me off on how easily she got the better of me even if it was just verbally. I have spent decades fighting to be number 1 and yet that that woman could so easily get under my skin!_

"Dammit" he shouted slamming his hand down on the table causing his daughter Fuyumi to squeak in apprehension before she set his plate down.

"Is something wrong father?" Fuyumi asked quietly

"No just forgot to do something I'll be home later." Endeavor said as he left the house and went to his hero office.

He had just come in when Aster the woman who runs his support staff rushed to him and informed him that the police were requesting his assistance on a matter it appears that some men were attacking a woman in her apartment.

"So what do they need me for? Can't they even handle some breaking and entering without us heroes holding their hands?" Endeavor asked irritated

"Actually it was passed to us because the men are known villains and have evaded capture multiple times which is why I brought it to you." Aster smugly said waving the paper work in his face.

He let her get away with it because she was the first employee he had ever had and she was still loyal to the office.

"Alright give me the address and I'll deal with it."

"The address is 4-2-10 Ekou St. Musutafu, Japan." "That's the spirit and remember to smile you dam crook".

I arrive at the address and see the police presence but I also see that two villains had already been apprehended and were being loaded into the wagon. Upon closer inspection they both had ice caked on them. Moving up to the officers I spotted officer Tamakawa and approached.

"Seems you didn't need me." I say to Sansa Tamakawa the man in charge "Which Hero made it here before me."

"No one the woman living here dealt with them herself"

"Is she a hero?"

"No, the going story is that they surprised her and she reacted by using her quirk against them."

"You don't believe this?"

"Not a chance in hell"

"Why is that exactly?"

"These two were outside the apartment about to come in. that's the only reason we are able to move them. The others who had already entered the apartment weren't so lucky. We were waiting for you to get hear so you could unfreeze them. She said would do it for us but either way I decided it was best to wait for you. Come on I'll show you the apartment."

"Can't wait" Endeavor sarcastically said as they move into the apartment.

The first thing I see is that everything is covered in ice so fine it looks like glass. As we enter the apartment I see about 18 men scattered around the apartment all surrounding the couch. I can now see why Sansa thought she was lying about them surprising her. Any fool with eyes can see she was sitting on the couch with a clear view of the door by the ice pattern; the only place without ice is most likely were she was sitting and that's right in the middle of the couch. This is further proved by the fact all of the men are facing that same spot and are frozen solid.

"Were is she?"

"In her room at the back of the apartment on the right".

"Can you give me any more information on the woman?"

"The woman's name is Lumi Uiseann, 35 has a twin brother by the name Agni Uiseann and if you can believe it he's also 35."

"Sarcasm really Sansa."

"Yup, have to amuse myself somehow."

"I would like to speak to her it's obvious she's lying about something." Gesturing to indicate the scene in front of them "Let's see if she willing to tell us?"

"Just remember to watch your eyes."

 _Huh? I must have had a dumb look on my face._

"You'll see"

 _I understood what he meant as soon as I saw her. We've met before but she was dressed then not so much now though._

I look over at officer Sansa just to see a smug look and barely restrained amusement.

She's wearing black bra and panties under a see-through pink top with matching shorts. I can see her through the open doorway. She's sitting on what I assume is her bed.

"Ms. Uiseann this is …"

"Flammable" Lumi broke in "it's been a while come to save me again?"

"Woman we've been over this my name is Endeavor" _I swear she is mocking me._

"Eh one of these days ill care" she puts her hand over her heart and three fingers in the air "I swear" _Don't strangle her don't do it be professional._

"I see you two have met." _Yeah yeah laugh it up_

"We met briefly a couple of days ago she was being harassed by some drunk punks."

"Oh so it was work related thought it might be something else?"

"Of course it was work related I don't have the most solved cases by chance."

"Well you can't blame him for all he knows we could be role playing." Lumi wheezed out as she fought down a laugh "my big strapping hero come to save me with all those sexy muscles."

Endeavor yelled "YOUR NOT HELPING THINGS" just as Sansa said "that's some pretty involved role playing you two."

"That is enough form the both of you" Endeavor irritatedly states "Now back to the point what exactly happened with your unwanted visitors."

"I was watching TV and I must have fallen asleep I woke up when they were coming through the door. They were rushing in and surrounding me and I reacted. I have used my quirk in these types of situations in the past and I guess instinct took over. Now I have popsicles dripping water on my new carpet."

"Do you usually wear things like your current outfit?" Sansa interjected and questioned Lumi.

"Yes, actually I do when I use my quirk it causes my body temp to rise. Right now it's around 125 degrees Fahrenheit or 51.7 degrees Celsius. My average body temp is 110oF or 43oC if it gets lower than that I react similarly to someone suffering hypothermia. If my body gets to hot I suffer from heatstroke. So I usually dress like this at home and the clothes I wear out side are fit with temp control as well as heat resistant and flame retardant."

"Really the outfit you were wearing the other day did not seem like it had those capabilities?"

"Yeah, the jean pants, tank top, heels, and arm bands is the outfit you're talking about right but yeah all of my clothes have those abilities."

"Do you know why they are here?" Sansa butted in

"No, but I'm not the only one who lives here. My brother does also. So they might not be here for me? I don't know so can we just get them out of my apartment?"

"Of course we were just waiting of Endeavor to arrive as an extra precaution to make sure none of them escape."

 _Why is she looking at me like that I swear I'm expecting her eyebrows to wiggle at any moment? She's up to something I just know it._

"That's great so do you want me to unfreeze them or do you have someone to do it."

Both Lumi and officer Sansa look expectantly toward Endeavor.

"Don't you two look at me I'm a hero not a space heater!"

"Well can you at least dry my rug after?"

"I can do it for you after all it is my ice. Would you prefer that I release them all at once or one at a time? "

"Well hav….… You can do either one? I mean you can control the ice to the point you can release one person at a time."

"Yeah it's not that difficult I can also partially release the ice so that only half of each person is frozen. If that would help?"

"That would be a great help."

"Okay let's get started."

 _As she would defrost each villain the number of officers were slowly dwindling. The officers taking them out and putting them in a prison van that was brought. Until the last of the villains were removed leaving only officer Sansa who had already found someone to repair the door and was showing him out. Watching her meld the ice into other shapes and even totally defrosting it in to water was astounding. I have not seen some one handle ice so gracefully it's like its dancing around her. She uses her entire body to control the ice but the movements are so subtle it is weaving a web around me. Wait was that an eye wiggle? I must have subconsciously been moving towards her after I noticed she was making strange faces like she was contemplating something. She gives me a sideways grin then she flicks her wrist and I get a face full of ice so cold it freezes the flames on my face._

Lumi was suppressing a laugh, sputtering like an old water faucet.

"Opps!"

"OPPS MY ASS YOU CRAZY BITCH I CAN'T MOVE MY FACE. I FEEL LIKE I JUST GOT A FACE FULL OF BOTOX. DON'T THINK I DON'T SEE YOU ASSHOLES LAUGHING OVER THERE. He yelled at officer Sansa and the door repair man."

"Alright I have had enough the jobs done, I'm leaving."

"Wait wait I'm sorry" Lumi said as she jumped in fort of me "I did not mean to upset you it's just that you looked so serious every time I see you." She holds up a finger telling me to wait a second.

"Thank you both for your hard work." She calls out as they leave and close the newly repaired door.

"I really am sorry about teasing you Endeavor" she said as she raised a hand towards his still frozen face

I grab her hand in a vicious grip and in a threatening voice say. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to defrost you're face but if you don't want me to that's fine with me too? I kind of like your face this way it makes it so you have to try really hard if you want to yell at me."

Slowly he let go of her hand trying not to notice how warm her hand felt in his. As she raised her hand again to his face he made the sarcastic comment. "Just hurry up, not all of us have time to lounge around skimpy clothes like you." He realized his mistake only when she grabs ahold of his mustache on the right side of his face and rips it clean off! He made a low growl straining to stand up to the pain so he did not start screaming, as the frozen flame mustache had taken the top layer of skin with it.

"What Did You Do That For?" his voice was gravely as he fought down the pain and annoyance he was feeling.

"Just so were clear I don't have to unfreeze your face and if I don't do it you will be walking around like this for the next week before it completely melts and that's if you spend all day every day during that time sitting next to an active volcano! So watch how you speak to me!" Lumi aggressively states as she moves back into the bed room. He can her dresser draws opening and closing. "Also if you continue to speak to me like I am beneath you the next thing to go will be your beard, DON'T THINK I WON'T!" the sounds of a drawer being forcefully slammed shut can be heard in the background. "I may be retired but I can still cripple you for life."

"You can try." he quietly states right before she exits the bed room wearing vintage levis bell bottom jeans combat boots and Destroyed Short Sleeve T-shirt, and heads for the kitchen.

"Now that you are done dressing would you mind fixing my face?" Endeavor sarcastically reminds Lumi.

"Of course" Lumi states as she grabs her keys and phone off the kitchen counter turns, and with a single wave of her hand all the ice on his face melts away.

It was then that he realized she meant to rip off his mustache all along and had manipulated the events leading up to that moment without him noticing.

As she moves to the front door and opens it she turns back around and looks at him expectantly and then says "You may go now!" with an exaggerated arm movement in an attempt to quickly usher him out the door.

As he moves through the doorway she says "By the way the least you could have done is dry my rug." Before she closes the door in his face.

As he leaves the building and walks outside he sees that the police presence is all but gone and moves to leave when he feels the eyes of some unknown person on him stopping he tries to find the person burning holes in his back. Looking up he sees her Ms. Uiseann is out on her balcony and is looking down on him with a smirk on her face watching as he leaves.

 _Huh, she has spunk. But something still doesn't sit right with me. I'll have aster do some background checks on both her and her brother. Until then time to get to work._


	2. Chapter 2: The Dais

As Lumi walks out on to the balcony she watches endeavor and the police load up the last of the fake villains. As she watches Agni's thoughts penetrates her mind

 _"_ _You've gotten slow. Oh, you held your temper better than you used to but before we retired you were like a wildcard kill first and explain the slight after."_

 _"_ _Agni you smell like a cheap whore!"_

 _"_ _Probably because I spent all night working my contacts."_

 _"_ _Meaning you were sexing your way across Japan. Just get down here!"_

Boom

Agni drops down from the above balcony with a shit-eating grin. "I found some very interesting facts about a local gang running a black market that's going to be raided in a couple of days.

"Sounds good," says Lumi "let's go and pick up the team."

As they walk through the apartment Agni says "Dame Lumi you're paying to have this cleaned"

"Don't start!" Lumi says as they stop near the door "At least we still have an apartment. If you were here instead of me the apartment would be on fire.

"Yeah, but I would be outside on the road encouraging people to leap to their doom because I don't want to walk up the steps again." Says Agni

"Ha, that's rich don't think I don't see you on the Stairmaster for hours at a time. Actin all badass worried about your quadriceps."

"First off it works the thighs as well as glutes, hamstrings, quadriceps, and calves. Thank you very much."

As they leave the apartment Lumi pulls out her cell phone and calls Kotion Each.

"Thank you for calling Kotion each we clean your mess from blood and gore to children's parties. If you know the extension of the sector you're trying to reach please dial it now. If you would like to her the options please stay on the line… transferring you to extension 3…you have reached extension 3 this call is not being recorded for your benefit. Thank you for calling quirk cleanup for apartments, single floor homes, and campers. My name is Judy how can I assist you today?"

"My name is Lumi Uiseann you should have us on file we need the apartment dried out and the door reinforced again."

"Of course I have your file up now. Will the keys to the apartment be in the same spot as last time? "

"Yes" answered Lumi

"Do you need anything other than water removed from the carpet? Such as coffee, blood, wine, soda, candle wax, gas, kerosene, or cool-aid?"

"No" answered lumi

"Alright, that should be all I need dispatching a unit now the job should be done in 3 to 4 hours. Thank you for your business and remember Kotion Each here for all your clean up problems."

Lumi hangs up the phone and yells at Agni "here put the key to the new door in the spot."

"Toss it to me then." said Agni

As they were leaving the apartment Agni puts the key above the exterior door.

"We can walk to the shop from here." Says Agni

As they make their way to the location they are joined by Brago and Brawn.

"So the building has two doors if you go through the front door you will be in an anime shop.

"So there are two buildings one is a warehouse and the other is an anime shop. Customers for the market have to pass through the anime shop to get into the market building." Informs Bruce the 2nd in command over unit B.

Brago the captain of unit B suddenly appears "I've got some news, in order to reach the market once you enter the store you have to proceed to the back-stairwell which leads to the basement. Once inside the basement, you will have to make your way down a hallway which leads you to the warehouse sitting behind the shop. That's the best way to get in they have people in the warehouse watching the back of the store."

"Well then let's go, I'm already bored." Says Lumi She then proceeds to enter the building.

As Lumi enter the building she approached the man at the counter who was a bit too deadly looking to really fit in an anime store. "Hello, maybe you can help me I'm looking for something very specific?"

"I might can you tell me what it is you need?"

Smirking Lumi says "I'm just looking for love sweetheart." as she leans over the counter.

The cashier chuckles and says "head through the door someone will escort you the rest of the way."

Lumi proceeds to the basement where two guards are waiting. The first guard steps forward and motions for her to follow him down the tunnel in the wall. Just as they start down the tunnel a loud noise sounds from above. The second guard rushes toward the basement door while the first movies to the mouth of the tunnel. The sound of the basement door being kicked in and the body of the second guard flying down the steps echoes around the basement. While his back is to her Lumi quickly freezes the first guard sold.

As Agni and the others make their way into the basement Lumi asks "Now whose getting slow?" as she shoves the newly frozen guard over and watches as he smashes into pieces.

Well, how was I to know the guy upstairs had an electrical quirk? Poor brawn got tasered before I could deal with him.

At that moment a smoking Brawn says "I don't want to talk about it. Let's go." Before he proceeds down the hall with the others laughing behind him.

For a black market hall, the number of guards was impressive. When the fighting first started people did not really notice. However when Brago tosses the body of a guard into a shelf of human body parts causing it to fall on some of the shoppers. At which point people start running for the exits in a desperate attempt to escape. As Lumi moves through the hall

She spots six guards watching her brother too astonished to move as Agni makes a blade of lava and decapitated another guard on his way past the large group running for the exit.

The guards suddenly move and one grabs his gun and fires it at Agni. As the bullet finds purchase in his arm, Agni takes cover behind one of the booths. Lumi seeing g her chance runs up behind the distracted guards and freezes their feet to the floor. Brawn seeing his chance promptly finishes them off with his gunpowder Quirk.

As the fight seems to be over Lumi moves to open the garage door so the rest of unit B can bring the shipping crates in. lumi starts opening the door when she gets hit from the side and rolls across the floor and lands in a crouch. One of the guards is standing by the door panel. Lumi quickly tackles him and starts to punch him in the face. The guard swings wild and catches Lumi's shoulder. Lumi hits him three times be row before the fourth hit shoves his nose into his brain killing him instantly.

"Lumi you alright?" Asks Agni as he makes his way over to her.

"NO, I feel like I was just hit by a truck my shoulders probably going to burse now! I hate when that happens I always look funny afterward." Says Lumi

Brago walks over and says "Be grateful it's not on your face remember last time you looked like a prune."

"Let's just get this stuff loaded and get out of here." States brawn who is still emitting little puffs of smoke.

After the shipping containers are loaded with the Crude oil, Pirated media and computer software, exotic pets and animals and the weapons and bombs that were being sold. Agni asks "Should we take the leftover organs and the people who are being sold through human trafficking?"

Brago says "I think we should take the people to the cops this probably won't get called in and if we leave them here they'll just be moved to another market hall."

Lumi shouts out from across the hall. "Leave the last of the organs here with the sperm you don't know where they've been."

"All right that's the last of them." States brawn after he loads the last of the human trafficking people into a container to transport them. "We should get a move on. I don't want to keep them in there for long and we still need to process them before we release them." The group loads up and heads out.

On the way home Agni gets a text message.

"What's that about?" asks Lumi

"It's just the cleaners letting me know they've finished cleaning your morning tantrum up at the apartment," answers Agni

"I'll have you know I don't through tantrums." States Lumi "yeah yeah, Brago drop us off at the apartment will ya?"

"You got it," says Brago as he maneuvers the vehicle housing the people to the curb. "Since they've been processed I'll take them to the police station in the next town over."

"Alright Brago we'll see you later then." Says Agni as he leans buy the window of the truck.

As they return to the apartment, they make themselves comfortable on the couch.

On the rooftop of surrounding buildings.

 _You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time_

 _You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time_

 _Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine_ _sings_ strange women as she walks across the rooftops coming from the west.

Go Greased Lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile

Greased Lightning, go Greased Lightning!

Go Greased Lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial

Greased Lighting, go Greased Lightning sings a strange man as he walks across the rooftops coming from the east.

OHH YEAH they both sing excitedly as the drop down on to a balcony. As they spot one another they both say simultaneously OHH NO…. WHY ARE YOU HERE? ME WHY ARE YOU HERE. YOU FIRST. ME?

"Don't you start that with me." the women angrily but quietly insinuates at the man.

"Me what did I do you're the one who is interfering with my plans."

"Your plans I was here first."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"No!"

"Yes! "

"No! "

"Yes!"

"NO!" The man yells

"Shhhhh," the woman says. "Dammit, Enso what if they had heard you."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Sasha we would know if they heard us," says Enzo

"Really?" asks Sasha hopefully

"No!" says Enzo

Lumi POV

After they get back from raiding the black market they return to the appartment, flopping down on the couch they turn on the TV. The news is all about endeavor the story hero or villain and how the heroes of UA and other popular heroes are going to hold a press conference to ease tension about Endeavor.

"Are they still going on about this?" Asks Lumi, "Well I'm going to take a shower. "

"MMMM K have fun" Agni casually waves over his shoulder at Lumi's retreating form.

As Agni sits on the couch watch the hero or villain news conference he hears a sound behind him. The noise was slight even he almost didn't catch it with his enhanced hearing. Jumping up he spins around and sees Sasha his stalker the very person who sent the villains after Lumi and himself earlier that very day. Before he has a chance to react Sasha holds up the shirt that not even a second ago was on his back. Wide-eyed he shouts to Lumi "Stalkers in the house." Before making a break for the front door and what he hopes is an escape.

Lumi hears Agni's warning and goes for a towel only to find Enzo standing In the middle of her bathroom with the towel in his hand. "Enzo, can I have the towel?" Lumi tentatively asks Enzo. With a sly smile, Enzo replies "Maybe, if you marry me." "Sorry I don't think so, but can I still have the towel." "NOT UNTIL YOU MARRY ME!" Enzo yells angrily. As Enzo lunges at Lumi who is still in the shower quickly slides out the other side while yelling back "IT'S NOT HAPPENING." Lumi slams both shower doors closed and races naked out of the bathroom through her bedroom and into the kitchen.

When she gets there she quickly checks to make sure Agni has made it out of the apartment seeing that he was Lumi goes for the nearest exit which just happens to be the balcony. As she breaks on to the balcony she hears Enzo moving through the bedroom. As she vaults over the balcony railing she transforms into her wolf form. As she runs Lumi can hear Enzo bellowing behined her. "WHY WON'T YOU MARRY ME?" It sends chills down her spine and gives her an extra burst of speed.

 _I need to find clothes a 12 foot tall, yellow, orange, and red wolf is kind of hard to miss. As she takes to the roofs to attempt to go unnoticed, she tries to find a way to get rid of Enzo for good. Realizing only a high caliber hero could take Enzo out and all of them are at the conference being held in the plaza._

 _The plaza is just ahead Enzo can't be far behind me so all I have...BOOM_

Face first into Enzo's barrier a result of his quirk. _Guess he was closer than I thought._ Falling Lumi quickly shifts back into her human form and covers herself in ice to try and hide the fact that she's naked as she moves through the crowd hoping for an escape be for Enzo gets close enough to notice her. As she makes her way to the other side of the crowd she comes face to face with midnight who has seen Lumi's struggles from the dais.

In the background, you can hear Nedzu and other heroes such as death arms, Mt lady, Snipe, endeavor, and cementoss.

"Here," says Midnight handing Lumi a scarf like piece of fabric. "Thanks," Lumi said as she raps the fabric around her body while melting her ice simultaneously. Lumi then moves to position herself behind Midnight as they make their way toward the front of the plaza. At that moment Agni comes around the corner wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants he took off a biker. With a high pitched hoot, he tries to hide his 7.0-foot frame behind midnights 5.9 hight.

"What are you doing?" asks midnight

"Scoot over Agni I was here first." Says lumi

"Oh Sorrrryyy you are just so short I didn't see you!" Agni harshly whispers.

"AGNI POO WHERE ARE YOU?" Yell sings Sasha

Agni visibly shudders at the sound of Sasha's voice.

"Agni?" Asks lumi

"What?"Says Agni

"Weren't you wherein ball shorts?" Asks lumi

"Yes Yes, I was I was all so wearing a shirt, shoes, socks, and now I am going to invest In boxers!" Says Agni

"So where did you get the leather pants?" Ask lumi

"Off some biker, I ran into. She has taken all of my clothes RIGHT OFF MY BODY, and let me tell you there are only so many clothes you can lose when you go commando!" said Agni

"Woo, you make me ache to play too." Says midnight

"Gotcha Agni poo." Sasha smugly comments as she holds up the leather pants he was just wearing.

With a quick look down to verify that it is indeed his pants, she's holding Agni suddenly exclaims "Ack" and grabs for the piece of cloth Lumi is using and quickly wraps apart of it around his waist like a towel.

Lumi trying to hang on to her side of the cloth piece growls "It's mine get your own!"

"Don't be selfish Lumi?" Agni says as he pulls again at the cloth piece.

"This isn't going to work. Wait, move to your left." Directs Lumi to Agni and midnight.

"Left?" asks Agni

"Left!" says Lumi Again

"Left." Verifies midnight

"LEFT" Nezu says in typical Nezu fashion from the dais

"Left... And crabwalk" directs Lumi once again

As they make their way towards the dais. Where the conference is still going on as the heroes desperately attempt to hold on to their professionalism despite all that's going on around them.

Just as their getting close to the dais Enzo suddenly appears next to Lumi and midnight with a hand full of fabric.

"Don't you dare!" Lumi threatened Enzo

"Oh, I dare!" Echoed Enzo who with the help of his quirk rips away the fabric.

Before anyone can blink, Agni has midnight's back shoved up against his front as he walks backward to the dais. While Sasha talks them While Lumi has suddenly appeared inside of endeavors shirt on the dais.

"WHAT... ARE... YOU... DOING?" Endeavor questioned Lumi

Question, what do you THINK I'm doing? Lumi inquired back

Get out of my shirt! Snarled endeavor

"Can't I'm naked" Lumi smugly admits

Wide-eyed and looking at her like she's crazy endeavor asked: "why are you naked?"

"I was in the shower when he showed up." Groaned Lumi

"Who?" insisted endeavor?

"Enzo" as she motioned with her thumb over her shoulder.

"LUMIII, My sweet I see you pointing at Me." wailed Enzo as he slow makes his way to the dais.

As shivers of disgust rack Lumi's body endeavor glances at Lumi's bare well-endowed chest then his eyes flashback to her face.

"I saw that!" snapped Lumi

"Saw what? I did nothing." Endeavor calmly states

"You are so lucky I'm hiding in your shirt right now" threatened Lumi

"That seems a little backward to me." mocks Endeavor

Lumi pokes his cheek and says "To bad and show some gratitude. I'm probably the only naked women you've seen in years."

"You are defiantly the first one to be wrapped around me in front of 100 people and reporters."

Ehh I've done worse. Now, where is my brother?

He's right in front of the dais, still hiding behind midnight, and I think her robed an old lady for a nearly see-through scarf which he is wearing. Noted Snipe

Yeah and Midnight looks like she's about to beat him down says Mt. lady giggling

Turning her head slightly Lumi harshly whispers to Agni.

"AGNI"

"WHAT"

"CALL HYDE"

"OH, GREAT IDEA, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT, OH YEAH I AM COMPLETELY NAKED WHICH MEANS I DON'T HAVE MY PHONE!"

"Really?"

"Well miss perfect where's yours."

"I WAS IN THE SHOWER!"

"Fine… Hey lady… Yes, you in the fangirl sweeter with the blank look on your face let me see your phone. Yes, toss it to me. That's a good girl. Thank you." After receiving the phone Agni quickly dials a number while trying to hide the phone from Sasha and Enzo by burying his face in midnights back. "Hey, Hyde was in trouble again can-"

"Wow, nice phone so shiny," Sasha says as she takes the phone

"Sasha give me the phone!" Agni says in a normal voice

"WHY" cries, Sasha

"Sasha please give me the phone back?" says Agni

"Why is there another woman touching you Agni Poo?" asks an angering Sasha

"You took my clothes you wouldn't want me flashing my bits to all the s people would you?" Asks Agni in an attempt to pacify Sasha

"AAAAWWWW! I'LL KILL HER FOR TOUCHING YOU LUSHES NAKED BODY!" Screams Sasha

"O for the love… off-spike wall," Lumi says as she lifts her hand and wrist out of the shirt and a 5 foot tall and 1-foot wide wall of spikes appears between Agni and Sasha causing Sasha to drop the phone which midnight bends over to picks up before saying "hello is anyone there? No, Lumi is currently indisposed. Of course, I can tell you where she's right here and she's naked inside endeavors shirt. Yeah…Okay, I'll tell them. Lumi, Agni, I'm supposed to tell you-you're in trouble."

Lumi in an effort to change the topic suddenly askes endeavor "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Well my uniform is not made for two." says endeavor

"So" says Lumi

"So" an exasperated endeavor says

"Yeah, SO" a sarcastic lumi says

"So, now you listen here, you get out of my shirt." Endeavor angrily says

"Fine!" Lumi Agrees

"Fine!" Says a confused endeavor says

Lumi suddenly braces her feet on endeavor's hips and off comes the shirt. "There now it's my shirt." Says as she unwinds herself form him and movie across the stage towards her brother.

After taking a moment to recover from having lumi's naked body shoved in his face.

"Women, give me my shirt back." Endeavor says as he Angrily tries to stalk over to her but at that same moment, Enzo inserts himself in-between them with a "Why are you wearing his shirt? If you need something let me provide for you, my sweet." Enzo says as he tries to take off his clothes and give them to Lumi.

"Sorry, I'm covered, Agni we have somewhere to be," Lumi says as she tries to escape before Hyde arrives.

"Huh, Ooo yeah somewhere to be…SOMEWHERE… somewhere off we go" says Agni as he makes a desperate attempt to escape without Sasha jumping him.

In a dark voice, Sasha says "Agni poo where exactly are you going." With chills going up Agni's back he freezes, while Lumi retreats passing Enzo and to hide behind Endeavor.

"Were screwed now, Agni great job fucking up our excape." Says lumi

"It looks like someone's in trouble!" mocks Mt. Lady

"EHHE do you know who they are?" squeals some random fanboy

"I don't" signals death arms.

"They were two of the greatest American villain ranking 4th and 5th of the top 10 villains in America before they went pro hero. Not just that but they have extremely rare quirks which are considered really temperamental and highly dangerous. Survived on their own from the age of 3 months old when their parents tried to kill them and then abandoned them. Plus they are considered one of the world's greatest duos as their twins and it's suspected that they can communicate telepathically. Of course, if we are talking speculation that a whole new list." The fanboy continues to mutter on but no one is listing anymore.

"Who are you calling temperamental?" Askes Lumi

"Why is it a new list?" Asked Cementous

"Why isn't? It's said that they killed both biological parents, brought the Minsoniee crime family to its knees, worked directly with Zera a woman who was labeled villain at the age of 4 years old. AND its speculated that they are multi-billionaires as they started learning penny investments and the stock market at the age of 6." Explained the fanboy

"Actually I kill both parents." Indicates lumi

BOOM

A warp gate appeared and the 8 foot tall Hyde steps through.

"whoosh" the fanboy suddenly sequels

"CAN YOU TWO GO A SINGLE DAY WITHOUT GETTING INTO TROUBLE?" Hyde irritatedly states "FOR ONCE I WOULD LIKE THE TWO OF YOU TO GO A WEEK WITHOUT ME HAVING TO SAVE YOUR ASSES."

As Hide moves toward Lumi and Agni both Sasha and Enzo suddenly make a break for it as Hide could squish them like bugs and has on many occasions.

Hide proceeds to grab both Lumi and Agni then dragging them back to the still open warp gate.

"Hey, easy man I'm losing my scarf!" Agni says as he grabs the fabric.

"Puff, at least you not being held like a misbehaving cub," says Lumi as shes held by the scruff of the shirt.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" yells hide as he proceeds to toss them through the warp gate

Hide then turns toward the others on the dais and people in attendance "Sincere apologies for the inconvenience" he then turns to endeavor and says "You're not getting the shirt back." Before he turns and walks back through the warp gate.


End file.
